Team Flash
Team Flash is a vigilante team dedicated to fighting meta-human criminals, who were affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion which was triggered by Professor Eobard Thawne. Team Flash also fights other criminals that endanger the people of Central City. The current members are Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Joe West, Wally West, Harrison "Harry" Wells and Jesse Quick. Intentions The team's goal is to capture meta-humans who use their new-found superpowers for evil intentions. They also fight against crime in the name of justice. They help The Flash on missions and give info on where Barry needs to go next and what is going on there. Their main goal would be protecting Central City and its citizens, however they sometimes help surrounding cities (usually Star City) with their criminals. History Year One: The Flash is Born The team was formed by Barry Allen after gaining the power of super-speed to fight the meta-human criminals around Central City. Later on, it also worked to discover the identity of his mother's killer, "the Man in Yellow". Their main base of operations is S.T.A.R. Labs. The team was initially comprised Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Detective Joe West and Dr. Harrison Wells, with the latter acting as the team's leader. In addition to The Flash, the team also supports the conjoined meta-human vigilante Firestorm, the conjoined form of Ronnie Raymond and Professor Martin Stein. Eventually, the team reveals their secret to Eddie Thawne in order for him to help keep Iris in the dark about their activities, only for her to discover the truth later on on her own. The team fought a number of meta-humans. However, their most prominent enemy wasn't a meta at all. Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold, was a most ferocious foe, doing things such as backstabbing Barry when he reached out for help, kidnapping Cisco and his brother, and using S.T.A.R. Labs' own technology against them. He stole a gun Cisco built to stop Barry, although that was before he knew Barry. When the rest of the Team found out about Cisco's creation, they reacted with shock, and in Barry's case, hurt and distrust. They patched up their feelings in the end, though. During the Christmas season, a person who was the same as Barry, just faster and with an opposite color scheme started targeting the team. Cisco coined him the Reverse-Flash, and he was the main antagonist for the rest of the year. Eventually, it was revealed that Wells himself was the Reverse-Flash, and that his real identity is that of Eobard Thawne, a meta-human from the late 22nd century who murdered the real Harrison Wells and stole his identity. He also turned out to be the one who killed Nora Allen, but lost his ability to travel through time by harnessing the Speed Force after the deed. Now stranded in the early 21st century, Eobard decided to train Barry in order for him to gain enough speed to achieve time travel, and allow Eobard to return to his time in exchange for Barry going back in time and undoing his mother's murder. However, Barry chooses to let his mom die, making the timeline created by the Reverse-Flash stay intact. After doing so, Barry returns to his own time and begins to battle Eobard, when Eddie commits suicide, erasing Eobard from existence. Because of this time paradox, a singularity formed that nearly obliterated Central City. With Firestorm's help, Barry managed to close it, at the cost of Ronnie's life. Not wanting to watch anymore people he cares about die, he dissolved the team, and resolved to defend the city on his own. Year Two: Enter Zoom After six months, the team was once again reassembled to defeat Atom-Smasher, and while celebrating their success, a man who introduced himself as "Jay Garrick" appeared and revealed to the team that the singularity that nearly consumed Central City has inadvertently open a portal to Earth Two and threatened their world with Jay's archenemy: an evil, mysterious, and powerful "speed demon" named Zoom, obsessed with being the only speedster in the multiverse. Jay then informs the team how Zoom have been sending meta-humans like Atom-Smasher from Earth Two to kill Barry and that he, like Barry, was the Flash, but on Earth Two. He somehow lost his powers at the demonic claws of Zoom. While reluctant to trust him at first due to their previous encounter with Eobard, the Team accepted him when he helped them defeat Sand Demon, even taking on a role as Barry's new mentor as a speedster, doing things like teaching Barry how to throw lighting. While working on finding and closing the Earth Two breaches Zoom and his Earth Two meta-human minions use to invade Earth One, Martin Stein was randomly bursting into blue flame and passing out. The team pinpointed the problem soon enough: Stein was unstable because he needed another Firestorm partner. After a mishap, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson became Firestorm and left with Stein to go to Pittsburgh for training. The team got a shocking new member when Barry was saved from an ambush by King Shark, Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth Two, came to aid Barry and the team in the fight against Zoom. Tensions were high, especially with Jay, and while his assistance did help Barry stop Dr. Light, Jay left for a time when the team went with Wells' plan to use Light to trap Zoom and end his threat. However, the plan went horribly wrong went not only Light escape, but even when they found a replacement with Linda Parks, Barry's ex, not only did Zoom see through the trap, but after drawing Barry into a fight, despite the Flash's best efforts, Zoom easily managed to completely and utterly destroy Barry in the fight, even paralyzing him for a time, while showing off his defeat for all of Central City to see. Luckily, when he was about to kill Barry in front of his team, Cisco manages to use Wells' speed damping serum to chase him away. It took Barry about a week to recover, but his defeat at Zoom's claws still haunts him. However, with the assistance of his father and stop Grodd, he begins to overcome the sting of defeat, and he, Harry and the rest of the team are now more determine than ever to stop Zoom. While working on a way to get Barry to become fast and strong enough to face Zoom, they got drawn into a conflict with Vandal Savage, a threat that would require the assistance of Team Arrow to defeat, and after many twists and turns, they succeeded. Meanwhile, Jay decided to settle his differences with 'Harry' Wells and eventually came back to resume work on a way to close the breaches across the city. After Jay uses Velocity 6 to rescue Harry's life, Harry is forced to secretly ally with Zoom and help steal Barry's speed so Harry can retrieve her daughter back from Zoom. Eventually he came clean after he and Barry managed to figure out how to close the breaches, but Barry then propose they head to Earth Two to rescue Jesse. Despite a few setbacks, it was successful, but it appeared to that Zoom killed Jay when the last breach was closing. While deal with the return of King Shark, Barry decides to continue to hone his speed and find a way to return to Earth Two to stop Zoom. While dealing with a chaotic speedster named Trajectory, her lighting turned blue, like Zoom. To the teams horror, they pieced together that Jay was in fact Zoom. This made Barry more determined than ever to become faster and stronger to beat Zoom that he traveled back in time to get the answers from Eobard. With it, Barry and the team were able to create their own Tachyon prototype. With Jesse Quick saved and "Jay Garrick" revealed as Hunter Zolomon, Zoom, the roster of Team Flash somewhat changed. Caitlin Snow was briefly kidnapped by a love-struck Hunter, before he agreed to let her go, but warned that next time they would meet as enemies. Jesse assisted her father in helping the team fight Zoom, but left for Earth Two once Barry Allen managed to deal with this threat, together with the real Jay Garrick, a speedster from Earth Three. However, Wally West, who has shown his belief in the Flash and his cause, joined the team as a new member. Year Three: Flashpoint When Barry went back in time to save his mother from the Reverse Flash. It created a new timeline with Barry not being the Flash, Wally being the Flash, Wally and Iris being the only members of Team Flash, Joe an alcoholic cop, Cisco being a millionaire, and Caitlin being an eye doctor. After seeing the lives in Flashpoint being ruined. Barry decides to release the Reverse Flash to kill his mom and resets the Timeline back to it's original state But there was some changes to it. Team Flash was falling apart with Joe and Iris not speaking to each other due to Iris not forgiving Joe for not telling that her Mother was still alive, Cisco's brother Dante died in a car crash and Cisco being angry with Barry for refusing to go back in time to save him, and Caitlin getting Ice powers. When Barry reveals he changed the timeline. The team forgives him with Barry and Cisco reconciling along with Joe and Iris. After defeating Edward Clariss, The Team realize he got his powers back from Alchemy, who is also getting people from Flashpoint they're powers back. Several days later, Harry and Jesse return revealing that Jesse has super speed and wants to run a few tests. When the team comes face to face with Magenta, Barry and Jesse work together to defeat her. Harry at first did not want Jesse to become a hero finally accepts her heroism and has Cisco make her a costume. Later Barry and Joe see a security video of Clariss being killed by an invisible meta human in Iron Heights. Known members Current members *[[Barry Allen|Barry Allen / The Flash]] (founder, leader and field speedster) *Jesse Quick (physicist and field speedster) *[[Cisco Ramon|Cisco Ramon / Vibe]] (tech support, vibration vision support and computer hacker) *Dr. Caitlin Snow (medic and backup tech support) *Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells (physicist and field support) *Iris West (informant and support) *Detective Joe West (police detective and informant) *Wally West (support) Former members *Dr. Henry Allen (deceased; biologist and medic; killed by Hunter Zolomon) *Ronnie Raymond / [[Firestorm|'Firestorm']] (deceased; engineer and field support; died closing the singularity above Central City) *Professor Martin Stein (nuclear scientist; on the Legends' mission) *Detective Eddie Thawne (deceased; police detective and informant; committed suicide to prevent the existence of Eobard Thawne) *Professor [[Eobard Thawne|Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash]] (ceased to exist; using team to achieve personal goals; impersonating Dr. Harrison Wells) *[[Hunter Zolomon|Hunter Zolomon / Zoom]] (in the Speed Force; infiltrated team to steal Barry Allen's speed; masquerading as Jay Garrick/The Flash) Known allies Current allies *A.R.G.U.S. **[[Lyla Michaels|Lyla Michaels / Harbinger]] *[[Firestorm|'Firestorm']] **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (on the Legends' mission) **Professor Martin Stein (on the Legends' mission; former member of Team Flash) *[[Jay Garrick|Jay Garrick / The Flash]] (left for Earth Three) *[[Frankie Kane|Frankie Kane / Magenta]] *[[Mari McCabe|Mari McCabe / Vixen]] *Dr. Tina McGee *Dr. [[Ray Palmer|Ray Palmer / The Atom]] (on the Legends' mission) *Linda Park *[[Hartley Rathaway|Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper]] *Clarissa Stein *Team Arrow **[[Quentin Lance|Quentin Lance / Detective]] **[[Oliver Queen|Oliver Queen / Green Arrow]] **[[Laurel Lance|Laurel Lance / Black Canary]] **[[Felicity Smoak|Felicity Smoak / Overwatch]] **[[Typhuss James Halliwell|Typhuss James Kira / Red Arrow]] **[[Chloe Sullivan|Chloe Sullivan / Watchtower]] **[[Lois Lane|Lois Lane / Stiletto]] **[[Helena Kyle|Helena Kyle / Huntress]] *[[Diana|Diana Prince / Wonder Woman]] *[[Drusilla|Drusilla Prince / Wonder Warrior Woman]] *Birds of Prey **[[Barbara Gordon|Barbara Gordon / Oracle]] **[[Helena Kyle|Helena Kyle / Huntress]] **[[Dinah Lance|Dinah Lance / Black Canary]] Former allies *Barry Allen (escaped from Zoom to Atlantis) *[[John Diggle|John Diggle / Spartan]] (retired from vigilantism; former member of Team Arrow) *[[Carter Hall|Carter Hall / Hawkman]] (deceased) *[[Roy Harper|Roy Harper / Arsenal]] (retired from vigilantism; former member of Team Arrow) *[[Thea Queen|Thea Queen / Speedy]] (retired from vigilantism; former member of Team Arrow) *[[Mick Rory|Mick Rory / Heat Wave]] (temporary ally; on the Legends' mission) *[[Bette Sans Souci|Bette Sans Souci / Plastique]] (deceased) *[[Kendra Saunders|Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl]] (retired from vigilantism) *[[Leonard Snart|Leonard Snart / Captain Cold]] (occasional ally; status unknown) *[[Lisa Snart|Lisa Snart / Golden Glider]] (temporary ally) *[[Caitlin Snow (Earth Two)|Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost]] (occasional ally; deceased) *Detective Iris West (escaped from Zoom to Atlantis) Known enemies Current enemies *[[Shawna Baez|Shawna Baez / Peek-a-Boo]] *[[Roy Bivolo|Roy Bivolo / Rainbow Raider]] *Grodd (transported to Earth Two) *[[Kyle Nimbus|Kyle Nimbus / The Mist]] *[[Linda Park (Earth Two)|Linda Park / Dr. Light]] *[[Mick Rory|Mick Rory / Heat Wave]] (temporary ally; on Rip Hunter's mission) *[[Lisa Snart|Lisa Snart / Golden Glider]] (temporary ally) *Professor [[Eobard Thawne|Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash]] (past self; will cease to exist in his future) *[[Alchemy|'Dr. Alchemy']] Former enemies *[[Hannibal Bates|Hannibal Bates / Everyman]] (deceased) *[[Danton Black|Danton Black / Multiplex]] (deceased) *[[Edward Clariss|Edward Clariss / The Rival]] (deceased) *General [[Wade Eiling|Wade Eiling / Goldfinger]] (truce) *[[Adam Fells|Adam Fells / Geomancer]] (incarcerated) *[[Farooq Gibran|Farooq Gibran / Blackout]] (deceased) *[[Russell Glosson|Russell Glosson / The Turtle]] (deceased) *Griffin Grey (deceased) *[[Digger Harkness|Digger Harkness / Captain Boomerang]] (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) *[[Eliza Harmon|Eliza Harmon / Trajectory]] (deceased) *[[Henry Hewitt|Henry Hewitt / Tokamak]] (reformed) *[[James Jesse|James Jesse / The Trickste'''r]] (incarcerated) *[[Frankie Kane|Frankie Kane / '''Magenta]] (turned ally) *[[Brie Larvan|Brie Larvan / Bug-Eyed Bandit]] (comatose) *Clyde Mardon (deceased) *[[Mark Mardon|Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard]] (incarcerated) *[[Joseph Monteleone|Joseph Monteleone / Tar Pit]] (incarcerated) *[[Hartley Rathaway|Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper]] (turned ally, in new timeline) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *[[Jake Simmons|Jake Simmons / Deathbolt]] (deceased) *[[Axel Walker|Axel Walker / The Trickster]] (incarcerated) *[[Tony Woodward|Tony Woodward / Girder]] (deceased) *[[Royal Flush Gang|'Royal Flush Gang']] (inactive) **[[Kyle Reston|Kyle Reston / Ace]] (incarcerated) **[[Mrs. Reston|Mrs. Reston / Queen]] (incarcerated) **[[Teddy Reston|Teddy Reston / Jack / King]] (incarcerated; leader) *[[Zoom's meta-human group|'Zoom's meta-human group']] (inactive) **[[Al Rothstein (Earth Two)|Al Rothstein / Atom-Smasher]] (deceased) **[[Laurel Lance (Earth Two)|Laurel Lance / Black Siren]] (incarcerated) **[[Deathstorm|'Deathstorm']] (inactive) ***Ronnie Raymond (deceased) ***Martin Stein (deceased; unwillingly) **[[Caitlin Snow (Earth Two)|Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost]] (deceased) **[[Shay Lamden (Earth Two)|Shay Lamden / King Shark]] (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) **[[Cisco Ramon (Earth Two)|Cisco Ramon / Reverb]] (deceased) **[[Dante Ramon (Earth Two)|Dante Ramon / Rupture]] (deceased) **[[Eddie Slick (Earth Two)|Eddie Slick / Sand Demon]] (deceased) **[[Hunter Zolomon|Hunter Zolomon / Zoom]]' '(leader; in the Speed Force) Category:Vigilante teams